


El Regalo

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Introspection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: En su paseo por la aldea, Cedric se encuentra cara a cara con el regalo perfecto para... ¿Para quién?





	El Regalo

Fue en durante mañana de otoño que Cedric hizo su camino hacia la aldea para llevar a cabo unos recados.

Nunca se había sentido cómodo entre los pueblerinos, por lo que aquel no era precisamente un paseo agradable para él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era imperativo conseguir los ingredientes de la botica que había olvidado apuntar en la lista que le había dado a Baileywick.

Bajó de su carruaje con un suspiro de pesar y caminó de forma tensa por la calle principal entre las buenas gentes de Enchancia, mitad altivo y mitad acobardado, evitando mirar a los ojos de nadie.

Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo aquella vez, algo que nunca había ocurrido las veces anteriores que no había tenido más remedio que bajar al pueblo. La gente se estaba comportando de forma… distinta. Con él.

Ya había visto de refilón un par de caras sonriendo a su dirección. O bien se estaban riendo de él o bien no le estaban mirando a él en absoluto, pensó él enseguida.

Pero entonces un hombre que se cruzó con él se tocó el sombrero gentilmente y le dedicó un “ _buen día, señor_ ”.

Cedric se dio la vuelta, pero no le dio tiempo a responder antes de que el hombre siguiera su camino.

¿Acaso le conocía de algo? Imposible, él no confraternizaba con los plebeyos. Ni con los no plebeyos… ¿Por qué le había saludado?

―¡Mira, mamá, es el Mago Real!―escuchó a un niño pequeño desde el otro lado de la calle.

―Oh, sí. Qué bien que haya venido de visita.

Aquel comentario le dejó de piedra.

¿Por qué ese mocoso le conocía? ¿Por qué esa señora pensaba que era bueno que él bajara a la aldea? ¿Y por qué diantres había un montón de caras sonrientes murmurando y señalando a su dirección?

Aguantándose las ganas de gritar de pánico y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, caminó deprisa hacia la botica, tapándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

―¡Buenas!―saludó el boticario. Pero al verle mejor, él también sonrió sorprendido―¡Pero si es el Mago Real! Sea bienvenido, señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Cedric tragó saliva y se acercó al mostrador intentando ocultar su timidez.

―Ehm… Buen día. Vengo a por… Esto―sacó una lista de su túnica y se la mostró al hombre, que la leyó de un vistazo y asintió conforme―.

―Sí, me extrañó mucho cuando el Señor Baileywick no encargó esos ingredientes de mi tienda el mes pasado, siempre suelen estar en la lista.―dijo mientras abría tarros de cristal y metía las hierbas en pequeñas bolsas de papel―Son de primera calidad, como siempre―se los ofreció al mago con una sonrisa.

Cedric le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y sacó su bolsa para pagar al hombre.

―A propósito, yo…―comenzó el mago―N-no recuerdo haber venido por aquí antes… ¿P-por qué ha sabido de inmediato quién era?

El boticario le miró sorprendido a través de sus lentes.

―Bromea, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme del hombre que nos libró de aquel gigante el año pasado? ¿Y que creó ese árbol de frutas hace unas semanas? Y yo mismo vi cómo construía una casa desde los cimientos para un buen amigo mío. Todos le apreciamos mucho, señor.

―¿L-lo hacéis?―Cedric no podía creer lo que oía.

―Desde luego―aseguró el hombre―Ya había escuchado los rumores de que el Mago Real era un hombre noble y de buen corazón, pero si le digo la verdad ni yo mismo lo creí hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos…

―¿Rumores? P-pero si yo no…

―Sí, desde la coronación de la Reina Miranda y la Princesa Sofía. Conozco a esa niña bien, hasta me hacía recados cuando era más pequeña… Siempre habla bien de usted cuando viene de visita por el pueblo.

Cedric se quedó a cuadros. ¿Sofía hablaba de él? ¿Tan bien como para que la gente se girase a sonreírle?

―¿Eso es todo, desea algo más? Tengo estas hierbas en oferta especial, si quiere llevarse algunas…

Cedric estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la amabilidad del hombre le hizo cambiar de idea y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salió de la tienda con las bolsas en los brazos, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido. Nunca antes había mantenido una charla casual con un tendero. Qué hombre tan agradable. Y… qué día tan bueno hacía.

Tuvo el antojo de pasear un rato más por el pueblo antes de volver a su carruaje. Ya no tenía esa sensación de congoja y pesadez que solía acompañarle. La gente le sonreía y le hacía inclinaciones con la cabeza que él respondía gentilmente. Era curioso y divertido.

Pasando su mirada por los escaparates de las tiendas, echó un vistazo a los artículos de artesanía que estaban a la venta. Miró zapatos, túnicas y complementos. No necesitaba nada de eso, pero, de alguna manera, era agradable pararse a observar.

Mientras paseaba, sus pensamientos le llevaron al recuerdo de que pronto sería el cumpleaños de la Princesa. Ella le había regalado un precioso estuche para su varita la Wassalia anterior y él nunca había tenido un detalle con ella… Cierto era que hacía unos días le había obsequiado su preciada máquina voladora, pero aquello no contaba exactamente como un regalo de buena voluntad. No estaba bien, no era justo. Esa niña se merecía ser colmada de caprichos. Era tan buena… Mucho más buena de lo que él se merecía.

Cuando pasó delante de un colorido escaparate, algo le hizo detenerse de inmediato.

¿Qué era eso?

Delante de él, expuesta tras el cristal, había una muñeca de porcelana.

Pegando su cara al vidrio, sin poder creer lo que veía, la muñeca de pelo castaño canela le devolvía la mirada con ojos azules de cielo.

Era ella. Era una versión reducida de su princesa, perfectamente lograda. Lo único que cambiaba era su vestido, por lo demás eran idénticas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el mago entró en la juguetería.

―¿Cuánto por la muñeca?―preguntó casi con prisas.

El viejo juguetero sonrió al ver sus ansias.

―¿La de porcelana? ¿Bonita, verdad? Es una pieza de artesanía que he conseguido de un mercader ambulante. No le mentiré, me costó cara. Tiene un detalle muy complejo, verá…―el anciano cogió a la muñeca del escaparate y la puso sobre el mostrador para enseñársela al mago.―¿Ve? Tiene la cara bien hecha y pintada. Las manos y los pies también son de porcelana, por lo que son frágiles, pero el vientre y las articulaciones están acolchados. Puede sentarla o ponerla de pie si la sostiene con un…

―¿Cuánto?―repitió Cedric, impaciente.

―Veinte piezas.

―¿D-d-de oro?―preguntó el mago, de repente se había quedado lívido.

―Me temo que sí. Hay muchos coleccionistas que pagarían incluso más por una obra tan bella como esta.

Cedric tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para mirar dentro de su bolsa. Le quedaban quince piezas de oro, no era suficiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apesadumbrado. No cobraría su sueldo hasta dentro de dos semanas. Para entonces el cumpleaños de Sofía ya habría pasado e incluso puede que la muñeca ya se hubiera vendido.

Al verle tan alicaído, el vendedor se acercó a él.

―Está enamorado de la muñeca, ¿me equivoco?

Cedric le miró con ojos como platos, pero antes de que pudiera contestar nada el anciano se echó a reír.

―Oiga, siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Cuánto puede gastar?

―S-solo tengo quince.―respondió cabizbajo.

El hombre se frotó la barbilla y sonrió.

―¿Usted es el Mago Real, cierto?―preguntó, a lo que Cedric asintió con la cabeza―Bien, pues… Si se digna a hacerme un favor… Se la dejaré por quince.

El mago abrió los ojos, esperanzado.

―¡Sí! Sí, dígame qué quiere. Haré lo que sea.

―La parte de atrás de la tienda necesita una reforma urgente. La haría yo mismo, pero estoy demasiado viejo para andar con carpintería y contratar a un trabajador cuesta demasiado… Si usted me la hace, de buena gana le perdonaré las cinco piezas de oro que le faltan.

…

Cedric entró en su taller con una sonrisa en los labios y depositó las bolsas de ingredientes sobre el escritorio. Después sacó la muñeca de otra bolsa y la puso en su mesa de trabajo.

Se sentó su la silla y la observó con detenimiento. Era preciosa. Su pelo brillaba y sus ojos de vidrio parecían reales.

―Ahora sólo necesitas un cambio de atuendo y estarás perfecta―le dijo.

Sacando su varita, usó su magia para transformar el vestido azul en uno de color lila con minúsculas perlas blancas. Luego conjuró una tiara un pequeño rubí morado, el cual convirtió en un diminuto collar que colocó alrededor del cuello de porcelana.

―Ya estás lista―proclamó, acariciando el suave flequillo―Mi Pequeña Princesa.

Casi le daba pena deshacerse de ella. Si hubiese sido posible, le gustaría haber comprado dos para poder quedarse él con una. No era que él tuviese ningún gusto por las muñecas, realmente, pero tenía que admitir que aquella obra maestra alegraba la vista. Incluso le apetecía conjurarle más vestidos y complementos para poder cambiarla dependiendo de la ocasión. Un vestido dorado para Wassalia, un traje violeta de equitación, quizás incluso una pequeña cola de sirena…

El mago sonrió y tomó a la muñeca en sus manos, admirándola. Entonces, sintió el impulso irrefrenable de abrazarla y la estrujó en sus brazos, presionando su pequeño cuerpo inerte contra su pecho.

Sofía no volvería hasta el día siguiente, en ese momento estaba en casa de su tía. La echaba de menos, se había acostumbrado a contar con su compañía al menos minutos cada día. Y aquella muñeca era tan parecida a ella… Tan bonita… Tan adorable…

Un ruido detrás de él le sacó de sus pensamientos. Wormwood había vuelto de su paseo. Por alguna razón, no quería que el cuervo le viera abrazando a una muñeca de porcelana idéntica a Sofía, por lo que la escondió en el interior de su túnica y caminó casi a hurtadillas a su dormitorio.

Colocando a la muñeca en su cama, con la cabeza suavemente apoyada sobre los almohadones, el mago tuvo por un momento el pensamiento de que la verdadera princesa estaba tumbada en su lecho. Sacudiendo su cabeza de aquellas inapropiadas fantasías, regresó a su taller para saludar al cuervo.

…

Decidido, le conseguiría otra cosa.

Algo que no le costara dinero, pues ya no le quedaba. Algo que él pudiera conjurar y que le sacara a la niña una sonrisa. Un montón de dulces, tal vez. O podría regalarle uno de sus libros de magia que ella siempre tenía ganas de curiosear. Cualquier cosa. Pero la muñeca no.

No era que no quisiera dar a Sofía un regalo extraordinario, ella se merecía lo mejor. Pero la había cogido tanto cariño a su versión en miniatura que no podía desprenderse de ella así sin más. ¿Cómo iba a entregársela? Si lo hiciera no podría volver a cepillarle el pelo, o cambiarle de vestido, o arroparla a su lado por la noche y abrazarse a ella hasta quedarse dormido…

Tenía que haber algo más que pudiera conseguir para regalar a Sofía por su cumpleaños. Aún quedaban dos días, no había tanta prisa.

Cedric se encontraba atusando el pelo de la muñeca cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Enseguida la cogió y la escondió en un armario de su gabinete antes de que la verdadera princesa entrase por la puerta.

―¡Señor Cedric!―saludó alegremente―¿Cómo ha estado?

―Perfectamente bien. ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó con fingido desinterés.

―Sólo me pasaba a decir hola. ¡Hola!

―Hola.―respondió cortante, pero su sonrisa le traicionó, por lo que dejó de lado su tono serio―¿Te has divertido con la Duquesa?

―Sí, mucho. Le he traído unos dulces que me ha regalado―dijo sacando una bolsa y ofreciéndosela―Tenga, para usted.

―Tú… ¿no los quieres?―preguntó él, inseguro.

―Ya he comido. Además, son gominolas de las que le gustan.

El mago sonrió agradecido ante el gesto.

―Oh… Gracias.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

― No hay de qué. ¿Sabe qué? Mi tía Tilly tiene cantidad de cosas mágicas en su casa.―dijo sentándose en su silla y girando de forma juguetona― Me ha dejado usarlas, dice que ya tengo edad para ser responsable. ¿Qué le parece? ¡Soy mayor!

―¿Mayor?―preguntó el mago con escepticismo.

¿Mayor? ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Sofía ya era una niña mayor? No le parecía que hubiese cambiado mucho desde que llegó al Castillo. Pero definitivamente era responsable. Y cuidadosa. E inteligente. Y aplicada. Y madura. Y… ¿en qué narices estaba pensando al comprarle una muñeca? ¿A ella? ¿A la niña que era capaz de manejar los poderes del Amuleto de Ávalor y derrotar a cualquier fuerza maligna que se le pusiera por delante? Debería regalarle un maldito trono y un reino para gobernar, no una muñeca… Menos mal que se había sacado ya la idea de dársela. Habría quedado como un idiota. Regalarle una muñeca a la Princesa Sofía de Enchancia, nada menos… menudo disparate.

―¿Qué estaba haciendo?―preguntó ella, sacándole de su tren de pensamiento― ¿Trabaja en algún hechizo nuevo? ¿Una poción?

―Ah… pues…―ante esto, se quedó mudo por un instante―Sí… ¡No! No, estoy… Ordenando las estanterías, están muy desorganizadas.―mintió para salir del paso.

―¿Quiere que le ayude?―preguntó atentamente.

―¡No, no es necesario!―contestó él enseguida.

Para ocultar su rostro sonrojado, el mago se subió a la escalera de mano y fingió que reorganizaba los libros de su estantería.

Sofía estaba casualmente mirando a su alrededor cuando se fijó en que el armario del gabinete de ingredientes no estaba bien cerrado. Bajo la puerta había algo de tela pillada.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de husmear, realmente, sólo quería cerrar el armario correctamente. Pero al abrir las puertas se encontró cara a cara con su réplica.

Esbozando una enorme sonrisa, Sofía cogió a la muñeca con ambas manos y emitió un ruidito de excitación.

―¡¡Waaaaaahh!! ¡¡Qué linda!!

_“¡No!”_

Cedric reaccionó enseguida. Corrió hacia ella y le arrebató la muñeca de las manos sin pensar, protegiéndola en un abrazo posesivo.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo para enmendarse.

―Aún no está… Envuelta.―se excusó.

―¿Señor Cedric, esa muñeca es para mí?―preguntó la niña, sin dejar de sonreír encantada.

―E-es que… ¿Te gusta?―preguntó inseguro.

―¿Bromea? ¡Me encanta! ¡Es preciosa!

―P-pensé que… como ya eres mayor, no querrías… ―intentó explicarse.

―¡Claro que la quiero! ¡Es yo!―aseguró, alzando los brazos alegremente para recibirla.

Cedric tragó saliva y miró a su preciosa muñeca con tristeza antes de dedicarle a la niña una tierna sonrisa y entregársela.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa Sofía.

Sofía saltó de alegría y volvió a tomar a la muñeca en sus brazos, abrazándola con cariño. Entonces se lanzó hacia el mago y se abrazó también a él.

―¡Gracias!―dijo contenta.

Cedric sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su espalda, apretándola contra él sólo un poco para devolverle el gesto y ya de paso aprovechar para pasar los dedos suavemente sobre su cabello. Estaba feliz de que le gustase su regalo, después de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se separó y se puso a observar a su réplica, el mago sentía un vacío muy dentro de su corazón, y caminó hacia la ventana para ocultar su rostro alicaído.

Sofía le observó por un par de segundos, quieta y en silencio. Entonces fue hacia él y le ofreció la muñeca.

―Tómela, ahora tengo que bajar a cenar―le informó.

Cedric la miró desconcertado.

―¿Q-qué pasa? ¿No la quieres?―preguntó preocupado.

―La quiero mucho. Pero es de porcelana y si la pongo en mi cuarto tengo miedo de que Clover la rompa en un descuido… Es mejor que se quede aquí  y yo jugaré con ella cuando venga a visitarle. Además, este es el sitio donde quiere quedarse. Le gusta mucho estar aquí.

El mago la miró muy serio.

―Y eso… ¿por qué?―preguntó intrigado.

―Porque aquí puede estar cerca de usted, y eso la hace muy feliz.―contestó ella―Le gusta mucho estar con usted.

―¿L-le gusta?

―Sí. Muchísimo―rió la niña. Entonces movió a su dúplica y utilizó un tono de voz más agudo para imitar su voz _―“¡Quiero quedarme con el Señor Cedric para siempre porque le quiero mucho!_ ”

Luego levantó a la muñeca y presionó su cara de porcelana contra la mejilla del mago antes de dejarla en sus manos.

―Hasta luego, Señor Cedric.―se despidió sonriente saliendo por la puerta del taller.

Cedric sentía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Miró a la muñeca con fascinación y besó su pequeño rostro con dulzura antes de abrazarla fervorosamente.

―Y yo te quiero a ti, querida mía.―susurró enterrando los dedos en la melena castaña― Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto… Mi Sofía…


End file.
